


Creature Inheritance

by Anie_santos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Possible Mpreg, Slow posts, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie_santos/pseuds/Anie_santos
Summary: Em uma noite fria ,antes de de seu sobrinho completa 16 anos, Valter Durley fez algo que não deveria, irritado com seu sobrinho por ser uma aberração que estava contaminando o filho (e ainda por cima não fazia suas tarefas como deveria) ele decidi bater nele como nunca antes.Bateu tanto no garoto que quase o matou, com medo de alguém descobri ele e a família fazem uma viagem( mesmo que Duda não quisesse)deixando o menino caído ali, quase não conseguindo nem respirar. O garoto sendo um ser mágico conseguiu sobreviver e não só isso, conseguiu de algum modo desbloquear o que estava bloqueado a décadas,talvez por esse motivo que a morte não tenha conseguido o levar.E foi ali, naquele chão sujo de sangue e suor que Harry Potter na sua necessidade de sobrevivência passou por uma herança mágica, uma herança que não acontecia em sua família a gerações e foi ali que sua vida mudou para sempre. Agora se foi para melhor ou para pior, isso só o destino poderá nos dizer





	1. Informações importantes

**Author's Note:**

> Esse capitulo é só de algumas informações, se quiserem pular pode fazer, não ligo muito, mas acho importante avisar
> 
> Essa história também é postada por mim no Spirit e no Wattpad

História baseadas nas que eu leio tanto inglês quanto as em português, então vai ter coisas muito parecidas com todas as outras com esse tema e isso não quer dizer que eu to plagiando, até por que eu já li tantas desse tipo que não tem nem como eu lembrar da onde tal informação veio ou se foi algo que simplesmente surgiu  do nada... mas se vocês identificarem de qual história veio e ver que ta muito igual por favor me avise e me diga de qual foi para que eu fale com o autor . 

Eu não garanto que a frequência de capítulos será alta e rápida por dois fatores:

1- minhas criatividade vem e vai muito rápido, eu normalmente aproveito pra escrever quando ela da um bum e chove ideias tantas pra histórias novas quanto para capítulos das que eu já tenho e eu não tenho como prever quando vai acontecer, mas ultimamente ela esta mais frequente, só que a pesar disso, não tenho garantia que vai fica muito tempo

2- fator tempo: estou estudando para o Enem e vestibular(o que tira bastante o meu tempo) e também estou indo para a academia, então por esse motivo eu não tenho um dia e um horário especifico para escrever

mas apesar disso a minha meta de frequência dessa história  é de no mínimo duas vezes ao mês. 

Não tenho uma ideia de quantos capítulos ira ter, se vão ser 20, 30 ou até mesmo 50, mas eu já tenho umas ideia de o que eu quero no final, então estimo que terá de uns 20 à 30.

A mitologia dessa história na parte de herança animal vai ser toda de Teen Wolf  com alguns toques pessoais e talvez de A/B/O . Então vocês vão ver muitas características de Teen Wolf(caso alguém assista ou já assistiu), mas eu não coloquei  "TeenWolf" ou "TW" na categoria e nem na tag por que eu não acho justo eu colocar e as pessoas que gostam de TW virem ler achando que vai ter algum personagem ou algo do tipo aqui e no final se decepcionar.

Diferente das outras fanfics desse tipo por ai que a herança é comum e todos os bruxos tem, nessa todos até podem ter adormecido dentro deles, mas o desperta dele é algo bem raro e tem que  ter alguns motivos muito específicos para acontecer como: a pessoa passou por um momento muito forte ( seja emocional,físico ou os dois), o lado animal adormecido em seu sangue tem um companheiro e esse companheiro por algum motivo acabou despertando o dele forçando você desperta o seu também ou então o lado animal é tão forte que desperta em todas as gerações (ex:os Veelas. Nesses casos não é nada que seja visível como  Dragão, Elfo , Lobo e etc. são criaturas mágicas que da para se disfarça de bruxos normais) A cada 100 bruxos somente 1 ou 2 desperta a herança animal  e se um com herança já é raro,um bruxo com mais de um tipo de herança é mais raro ainda.  

Quando um bruxo tem uma herança que é passada de geração para geração, ele normalmente ganha ela aos 17 anos. 

Quando o bruxo desperta uma herança com menos de 17 anos, ele automaticamente ganha a maior idade, pois é visto que ele já tem maturidade o suficiente para proteger seu companheiro, forma uma família e assumir as "ações" da família .

se o bruxo com herança tiver mais de um companheiro,necessariamente pelo menos um deles precisa ter uma herança também  _ **  
**_

 


	2. Prólogo

Harry e Duda estavam sentados no jardim,Harry cuidando do jardim e Duda conversando pacificamente com ele.

Depois do ataque dos dementadores no ano anterior, Duda percebeu o quanto o que ele fazia era errado e ele sabia que não merecia ser salvo por Harry, mas mesmo assim o moreno o salvou.E pra mostrar gratidão ele decidiu mudar completamente o seu jeito de pensar e agir, parou de andar com os antigos "amigos" e passou a interagir mais com o primo e até começou a ajuda-lo,as vezes,nas suas tarefas quando estavam sozinhos.  No inicio Potter estranhou, afinal o "pequeno" Duda nunca tinha agido assim,chegou até a desconfiar que fosse uma armação, mas com o tempo ele foi se acostumando e até gostando desse novo Duda Dursley.

Quem não estava gostando nada disso era os pais de Duda. Petúnia ficou com medo que seu filho passasse pelo o que ela passou,tinha medo dele querer ser igual ao seu sobrinho mesmo sem poder, mesmo com um certo receio e acaba se sentindo tão mau e inútil como ela se sentiu.Já seu marido, que não entendia como essa coisa de bruxo funciona,achava que o moreno estava controlando ou tentando mudar seu filho e transforma-lo em uma aberração igual a ele. E foi quando chegou em casa e viu os dois conversando amigavelmente sobre um tal expe...alguma coisa, que ele decidiu por um fim nessa palhaçada de uma vez por todas.

....

Era 23:40 do dia 30 de Julho, Harry estava acordado como toda véspera de seu aniversário, esse ano ele estava deitado na cama pensando em como seu tio Valter tinha ficado estranho durante todo o janta,que ele não comeu pela segunda semana seguida e sobre qual seria o motivo da vez pro castigo. Valter o olhava,durante todo o jantar, com o mais puro ódio e isso o assustou.

A casa estava toda silenciosa e escura, isso era outro motivo que assustava o pequeno Potter, era como se a casa o tivesse avisando que algum ruim iria acontecer. 

De repente ele começa a ouvir passos fortes, pesados e decididos em direção ao seu quarto, ouviu as trancas de sua porta,e a própria, sendo aberta com violência e então apareceu bem alia parado na entrada da porta ,que bateu na parede com força, um Valter Dursley vermelho em fúria, segurando um cinto dobrado ao meio com a fivela e ponta soltas no ar.

Valter começou a se aproximar da cama assustando Harry que rapidamente se levanta da cama e começa a recuar devagar a cada passo que outro dava.

\- Que você fez com o meu filho?!!! - Rosna jogando o garoto no chão

\- na...nada, eu não fiz nada com ele - responde Harry confuso enquanto começava a levanta

\- MENTIRA! SEJA LÁ O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO,EU VOU TE ENSINAR A NUNCA MAIS FAZER.

Depois da explosão de Valter,Harry sentiu o batendo nas costas o fazendo cair no chão de novo e se segurou para não gritar, sabia que se gritasse seria pior, Coitado do nosso pequeno Potter,mau sabia ele que isso só irritaria mais o nosso "querido" Valter Dursley. 

Ao percebe que o sobrinho não demonstrava reação,Valter continuou batendo com o cinto não se importando se pegaria com a fivela ou não, a única coisa que importava era que a aberração estava aprendendo a lição.

Harry se esforçava ao máximo para não demonstrar dor, mas quando sentiu algo rasgando a pele, um líquido escorrendo que ele deduziu ser sangue e sentiu um chutes tão fortes que sentiu que sua costela quebrando, ele finalmente gritou, gritou tão alto que não seria surpresa se mais alguém na casa acordasse.

Valter soltou um sorriso quando ouviu o grito do moreno, mas Ainda não estava satisfeito, largou o cinto e continuou com os chutes cada vez mais fortes, pisou na perna do garoto várias vezes seguidas até ouvir o som dela quebrando e mais gritos do garoto, puxou a cabeça pelos cabelos a poucos metros do chão e bateu a cabeça de volta no chão com força, voltou para o cinto e, agora intencionalmente, voltou a batê-lo com a fivela do mesmo.

Harry chorava e soluçava a cada novo espancamento do tio, a cada nova dor. Ele não sabia o por que apanhava, não entendi o ele tinha feito para merecer isso, sentia sua consciência o deixando aos poucos e a respiração parando, ele só queria que acabasse, só queria Valter parasse com aquilo e o deixasse ou então que desmaia-se, para que assim dor parasse. Até que finalmente, às 00h do dia 31 de Julho, Harry James Potter perdeu a consciência de vez e parou de respirar.

Valter em meio a fúria percebeu que Harry não respirava mais, fazendo ele instantaneamente parar tudo o que estava fazendo, sua raiva foi passando aos poucos e o medo começou a tomar conta quando percebeu o quanto de sangue saia do corpo no chão a sua frente, assustado se ajoelhou ao lado dele e pegou o pulso para ver a se tinha pulsação, constatando que tinha, mas era tão fraca que ele achou que logo logo não existiria mais.

Com medo(não por ter supostamente matado a aberração a sua frente,ele não ligava para o Potter, Valter tinha medo de alguém descobrir que tinha sido ele),o Sr.Durley saiu correndo do quarto, lembrando de fecha a porta atrás de si, correu para quarto de Petúnia acordando a mesma e mandando ela correr para se trocar e acorda Duda, enquanto rapidamente jogava duas malas na cama e jogava poucas roupas dentro.

\- Valter....Valter querido o que aconteceu? Por que está fazendo as malas ?

\- Ligaram do meu trabalho, teremos que fazer uma viagem urgente e importante. VÁ, acorde Duda, mande ele trocar de roupa e fazer uma mala para poucos dias o mais rápido possível, VAI AGORA!!!

Petúnia assustada correu para fazer o que o marido mandou, afinal ela sabia que não era bom contraria seu marido, principalmente nesse estado.

E então depois disso, em menos de 5 minutos todos já estavam dentro do carro, de roupas trocadas e com as malas no porta mala do carro e assim a Família Dursley saiu às pressas,mesmo com os protestos de Duda por deixa Harry pra trás, de Privet Drive número: 4, deixando um Harry, com agora 16 anos, em um estado quase morto,sua magia tentando mantê-lo vivo quebrando um selo que a séculos não se quebrava para que assim possa curar todas as suas feridas enquanto ela tentava restaurar um pouco de suas forças e não deixá-lo morrer.


End file.
